nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/credits
These are the credits to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest for SNES and Game Boy Advance. SNES Head Programmer * C. Sutherland Assistant Head Programmer * M. Wilson Technical Programmer * B. Gunn Programmer * T. Attwood Characters / Animation * S. Mayles Objects and Additional Characters / Backgrounds * M. Stevenson Backgrounds * C. Cage * J. Nash * A. Smith Graphics Manipulation * C. Peil Additional Graphics Manipulation * S. Hurst Music / Sound Effects * D. Wise Audio Programmer * P. Wattis Game Testing * H. Ward * G. Richards * P. Weaver * J. Hastie * J. Charlesworth * G. Hood Nintendo Product Testing * M. Kelbaugh * R. Richardson * A. Williams * T. Bechtel * E. Waas * R. Johnson * C. Needham Manual * D. Owsen * Nintendo Power Story * L. Loveday Special Thanks * Mr. Yamauchi * Mr. Arakawa * M. Fukuda * Mr. Lincoln * S. Stamper * S. Farmer * J. Hochberg * S. Yamashiro * H. Yamada * K. Tanabe * M. Hatakeyama * L. Ashley * C. Moyse * V. Chantel Software Systems * Rare / Nintendo ACM 2 * Silicon Graphics Hardware * Rare Systems * Silicon Graphics Original Donkey Kong Creator * S. Miyamoto Assistant Game Designer * A. Collard Game Design / Producer * G. Mayles Executive Director * T. Stamper Produced by * Rare Presented by * Nintendo Game Boy Advance Software Lead Programmer * Trevor Attwood Game Programmers * Paul Rahme * James Simmons * Rob Ware Graphics Level Graphics * Chris Peil Sprites * Keri Wood Design Design GBA * Gary Richards Original Design * Gregg Mayles Music Score & Sound Music Score * Jamie Hughes Sound Effects * Eveline Novakovic Vocals * Grant Kirkhope * Eveline Novakovic * Chris Peil * Chris Sutherland European Localization Coordination * Andy Fey German Text * Daniel Schäfers French Text * Estelle Ellis * Sébastien Lizon Spanish Text * Miguel López Genicio Italian Text * Massimo Maietti Manual * Leigh Loveday * Gary Richards Original DKC2 Team * T. Attwood * B. Gunn * G. Mayles * S. Mayles * C. Peil * T. Stamper * M. Stevenson * C. Sutherland * M. Wilson * D. Wise Quality Assurance Head of Rare QA * H. Ward Lead Testers * R. Cousins * D. Wong Rare QA * C. Allcock * R. Bullimore * S. Chang * L. Davey * D. Gargette * C. Leech * S. MacDowall * L. Munton * D. Parkinson * H. Patel * G. Phelps * A. Salway * M. Smalley * G. Stevenson NCL Testing * Super Mario Club NCL Project Management * K. Terasaki * K. Ueda NCL Screen Text Translation * K. Nakamichi NCL Thanks * S. Furukawa * M. Goto NOA Thanks * M. Forrest * N. Gonzalez * D. Hunziker * R. Johnson * M. Kelbaugh * T. Lillygren * C. Needham * R. Richardson Special Thanks * S. Farmer * C. Stamper * T. Stamper * A. Wilson Producer * S. Miyamoto Executive Producer * S. Iwata Category:Credits